New Andes Armada
The New Andes Armada is a South American faction originating in Venezuela, the faction is part of a set of Allied Nations brigades of peace and currently allies with the Company of Liberty and the United States in their objective, to deal with terrorist forces across the world. Currently the New Andes Armada is at war against the GLRF, GLA Separatists and Martollo Cartel due to a big account of terrorist attacks against South America, they are currently in a small conflict with the Iron Dragon PLA for possible reasons of influence or expansion of armed forces, peace talks between the two sides are being discussed by the Company of Liberty and Allied Nations officials at this time. The Story To be added... Infrastructure of the Armada To be added... Contributing Countries Currently main operations for the New Andes Armada is in Venezuela, within South America there are several New Andes Armada bases and outposts located in Argentina, Brazil, regions of Ecuador, Trinidad and Tobago. Foreign allies who are supporting the allience is the United States, Europe and Eurasia. Most contributors currently consist of all South American continents who provide equipment, recruits and supplies to the Andes Armada cause, whilst fighting enemy forces who oppose a threat to the South American faction. Notable Command Flagship Legacy against the Martollo Cartel To be added... Infantry Regiments The New Andes Armada consists of specially trained infantry regiments for battlefield emplacement when required to fight off the Martollo Cartel in their homeland or deal with personnel from the Global Liberation Resistance sent to capture South America. But Henrique Solano's best soldier regiments with various abilities which they can utilise in battle to disallow GLRF forces to land in Southern America and take over. Combat and Support Vehicles The New Andes Armada vehicles consist of the finest built in South America and some imported vehicles from North America and Eurasia. Mainly half of vehicles utilised by the Armada consist of South American made whilst the other half are imported and utilised for battlefield use whenever South America is at war with terrorist groups or regionwide factions like the Martollo Cartel. Support Units Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Superunit Misc Units There have been vehicles which have been utilised by the New Andes Armada for defensive purposes in South America and patrols for reservist forces in the army itself. Authorised by Solano himself for deployment during times of engagement in jungles and rugged terrain, these vehicles were deployed for various purposes including homeland defense and VIP escort. Aircraft Units Structures The New Andes Armada is known for their defensive bases, coming up with support roles rather than just going into combat first off but good for supporting their allies when required on the frontline, these buildings in South America's united forces can be good for various types of roles. Base Defenses Superweapons Initiatives With the latest improvements, special weapons along with various strategies that can be used whilst deployed into combat for dealing with enemy personnel at any point during combat, the New Andes Armada's combat and defense initiatives come with their own strategies and units to use to change the tides of any situation in most situations if a war is on the verge of being lost. The Initiatives of the New Andes Armada are specially known for their unique capabilities and are known to change things once a specific unit is deployed from the Command Tower, once a specific initiative is called into the field they'll be deployed mainly for the rest of any specific batle but however their own strategies and capabilities can help them change the course of said battle, results may vary depending on the unit deployed by Henrique Solano's primary officers. * Prism Weapons Initiative - Rafael González, Prism General: * Red Heat Initiative - Martin Ramírez, Heat Combat General: * Battlefield Support Initiative - Fidel Romero, Support General: * Homeland Defense Initiative - Louis Rodríguez, Defense General: * Andes Covert-Ops Initiative - Ramon Gallardo, Covert-Ops General: Upgrades Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions To be added... Rank 2 Promotions To be added... Rank 3 Promotions To be added... Category:Factions Category:Main Factions